1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD); particularly, the present invention relates to the design of a combinative outer frame for a FPD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Restricted by the electron beam gun in the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display, the volume of the CRT displays is hard to be minimized. Therefore, the disadvantages of CRT display become more and more obvious as the development tendency of nowadays electronic products focuses on the features of light weight, thin thickness, short length, and small volume. Besides, the radiations of the CRT display during operation are harmful to human's eyesight. As a result, flat panel displays (FPD) which are developed with the help of semi-conductor technology and optoelectronic technology, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), have gradually become the mainstream monitor products.
According to the conventional design of liquid crystal display module (LCM), double-sided tapes are employed to combine plastic components and metal components of the frame.